Thunder and Mischief
by DreamingOfAutumn
Summary: A story/RPG between me and a friend of mine. Loki, God of Mischief, visits Midgaard in an escape of the feelings he has for his brother... An oblivious Thor still goes after him. I suck at summaries, so please look inside!


**Disclaimer: This is the first chapter of an Avengers(Thorki) RPG/story I am writing together with my dearie ~dudechan here on FanFiction. I will be the writer of Thor's PoV, while she will be writing Loki's PoV. We would both like some constructive criticism here :)  
****!This is a SLASH story, and an M-rated one at that... If you don't like it, please don't read it. Semi-incestuous relationships!**

**We own NOTHING but THIS story. Thor, Loki and all Avengers mentioned in here are property of Marvel Comics.**

* * *

Thor POV:

The Norse God of Thunder walked the halls of Asgard in search of his younger brother, the God of Mischief, Loki. He hadn't seen him the entire day, and none of the other Gods could tell him where he was.

''Loki, my brother… where can you be? I've searched near all of Asgard for you, yet still there is no sign of you anywhere. Could it be possible you are tricking me again?'', he said to himself.

''Your brother has gone to Midgard, Thunderer.'', the God Freyr said.

''Midgard? But why would he-''

''That, I do not know, Thor. Maybe you should ask him.'', Freyr merely said, and walked away.

Thor watched the male God of Fertility as he walked down the halls of Asgard.

He walked towards his fathers' chambers, since he would be the one who would have to accept his brothers' departure, and he needed his father to do the same for him. He needed to find his brother, he needed to know why his brother had left him… Left Asgard.

''Father! Is it true, has Loki left Asgard to go to Midgard?'', he asked as soon as he walked into his Fathers' chambers.

''Thor, will you calm down. Yes, I accepted his visit to Midgard. He said he had to leave Asgard for a while.'', the All father said as he looked upon his oldest son, Huginn and Muninn on their standards.

''But why?'', Thor asked.

''I do not know, my son. He just said he needed to leave Asgard, and that Midgard would be the only place where he could find peace.'', Odin said, looking at his son with his one eye.

Silence fell upon the two Gods, and Odin searched his elder son's face for any thought or emotion, but saw only sadness on the Thunderers' face.

''Father. Will you allow me to travel down to Midgard? It has been a while since I visited, and I want to see my brother.'', the Thunder god asked.

''Donar…'', his father said. Donar had been his pet-name for the now matured man.

''I beseech you. I haven't been there for a while now, so it would make no difference. And while I am in Midgard, I might as well ask Loki what the matter is.'', the blonde God asked, looking into his father's eye.

''Very well my son. You may go.'', the God-King said.

''Thank you, father. I won't stay away for long.'', Thor said, and walked out of his fathers' chambers.

Thor walked into his own living quarters, and pulled out this thing his beloved Midgardians called a backpack. He stuffed some shirts and… jeans, they call it, into it, so he wouldn't stand out too much when he visited them.

He pulled off his armor, and pulled on those wretched jeans and a black t-shirt. The Midgardians always seemed to think he was a… what was it? An iron head? So he decided he would clothe himself appropriately to their thoughts. He pulled on some black army-boots, and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

He took his Mjölnir, and looked at it intently. He knew his weapon would change into a simple necklace when he crossed Heimdalls' bridge, since he would allow his Godly powers to fade a little. Luckily, their fathers' magic allowed it to change back into his trusted Hammer when he would allow himself to be a full God again, even on Midgard.

He walked through Asgard, towards the bridge that would take him to Midgard. He felt a little uncomfortable, walking the big halls while wearing Midgardian clothes, but chose to ignore it. It would've been a hassle if he had to change his clothing while walking to Midgard.

As he reached the Bridge, Heimdall looked at him.

''Ah, Thunderer. Out to see your beloved Midgard again?'', he asked.

''Yes, Heimdall. And I am going to see my brother. My father allowed me to leave Asgard.''

''I wish you luck on your journey.'', he said, and allowed the Thunder god to pass.

As he walked onto the bridge, there was the tell-tale flash that transported him to Earth, and suddenly, he found himself surrounded by green, and saw tall buildings in the distance. Confused, he grabbed a man by the arm. ''Excuse me, but where in Odin's name am I?'', he said, still not looking at the man.

''You are in New York. Donar.'', a velvety voice told him. Thor's eyes widened, and his heartrate picked up, probably because he found his brother.

''Loki!'', he said, and smiled as he looked into his brothers' emerald green eyes.

The tall blonde man took a hold of his younger brother, and hugged him into his chest. He let Loki go, and watched as the young man acquired a handsome blush and looked away.

Loki POV:

He was not especially happy with this place. The God of Mischief was walking through alleys, staying in the shadows so he would not be spot by his brother. For he was quite sure his disappearance would not go unnoticed for too long. 'Finally.' Sighed Loki as the hotel he was staying in came into vision.

As he stepped into the elevator to go to his chamber he frowned. 'Filthy Midgardians.' He mumbled to himself looking upon a pile of dirt and soda-cans in a corner. This place the little weak humans called "Earth" oh so preciously, but they did not take good care of their planet. When he reached his room, Loki lay down on his bed, which was much, much smaller than the one he had at home.

He was a prince of Asgard. Though people seemed to avoid him, he was always taken good care of with the best of foods and the softest of sheets. Loki was a very smart 23-year old with lots of knowledge in magic and studying. Friends he did not have. Except of course his 25-year old brother, the God of Thunder. His brother, named Thor, was the reason Loki resigned to this awful place in the first place.

'Aahh Thor…' Loki closed his eyes and in his mind formed an image of his brother. His long golden hair dancing in the wind, blonde stubbles upon his chin, always smiling at Loki. Little lights dancing in his beautiful cerulean eyes. Half a head bigger than him and much stronger with nicely formed muscles. His brother was the would-be-king of Asgard for he was older than Loki.

Loki felt his cheeks grow warm and opened his eyes. For the past few weeks he'd have these strange feelings. Not knowing what these feelings were he grew frustrated. When his brother looked at him it felt as if his heart began to beat a little faster than normal. When Thor would touch him he would feel a soft warm tingling on that place and his cheeks would turn red. It did not feel as a normal thing brothers shared. It deed not feel like the usual bond they shared together. This felt bigger. This felt like… could it be…

This felt like love.

'Don't be so foolish!' Loki said as he stood up and walked towards the window. _Love, how ridiculous. Thor is my brother, nothing more. _He thought to himself. He went into his bathroom to splash some water in his face. Maybe that would set his mind straight. He looked up in the mirror, water dripping from his face, and two Emerald colored eyes stared back at him. _How I'd wish my brother would be looking at me from the other side of that glass. _He grimaced and dried his face. Then he stared back at the mirror and shook his head. 'No, no, no, no, no!' He threw a punch at the mirror and it broke with a loud crack. Blood was dripping from his hand and he cursed at himself.

Loki sat down once again on the little bed and began mumbling a healing spell. Healing spells were not his strongest side, but he knew enough to cure such little wounds as these. As he laid back down on his bed his eyes began to close slowly and he fell asleep.

_**Thor looked at Loki with utter longing and desire in his eyes. He walked towards his younger brother and pressed his lips upon his. Loki let out a small sound of pleasure. He grabbed his brother and pulled him towards himself, their skin touching. Thor began to take of Loki's clothes as he kissed him in the neck. Loki could feel the warm breath on his skin going faster with every breathe he took. Now Thor took off his own clothes and stood naked in front of his brother. Loki's eyes grew big as he looked at his brother. They widened even more as he saw the manhood between Thor's legs. 'Now lie down little brother.' Thor said with a grin on his face…**_

Loki woke up covered in sweat and breathing fast. 'Sir? Sir?' He heard coming from the other side of the door. 'Sir, housekeeping.' He looked down to see he had an erection and covered himself with some sheets. 'Could you come back in an hour?' Loki shouted towards the door. _This is wrong. This is __so__ terribly wrong. How can I be aroused by this dream?_ He wondered if these feelings of lust were to be seen in another way. It was not lust, he hadn't felt lust ever before towards another.

He took a shower and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Concealing his books and other Asgardian belongings with a spell he went outside and walked towards the park. It was pretty cold outside and when he nearly reached the park he found himself walking into someone. 'Excuse me, but where in Odin's name am I?' As he looked up he saw two cerulean eyes looking back at him. 'You are in New York. Donar.' A great smile on the man's face. 'Thor…' Loki whispered. His brother crushed him in a long hug and Loki felt his cheeks warm up again.


End file.
